Fetishes, Fast Boats, and a Lot of Love
by juliarachel
Summary: This picks up just after the Series Finale. Jen is gone, Dawson is a major film director, Pacey and Joey are dating, etc. Enjoy!


**ONE - Intruder**

Joey Potter signing on. Last time you saw me, I was living in New York with Pacey, and Dawson had just finished the first season of _The Creek_. Things haven't changed much since then: Pacey and I are still going strong, Dawson has been dating Audrey since just after Jen died, Jack is helping Mrs. Ryan with her chemo treatments, and Andie has actually made herself one of the top doctors on the Eastern Seaboard! Oh, and Eddie? He just finished his second novel, and I'm currently reviewing and editing it. His first novel actually made the New York Time's Bestsellers list, and has been on top for the past eight weeks.

"Pacey, you need to go, or you'll be late for your meeting with those food critics! I would love to live in a house back in Capeside in the next ten years, thank you!" Did I mention that Pacey runs one of the most popular fine-dining restaurants in New York City? He opened three years ago, and we've been blessed with a fair amount of money, and several featured articles in the Food and Wine magazine, along with a snippet in Gourmet Magazine. It's been an adventure.

"Yes, Jo, I know I'm running late but could you be a little less hounding this morning? You kept me up very late last night with your silly fetishes. I'm sorry, Jo, but those desires of having sex on the brink of exhaustion just have to go. You can't do that _and_ expect me to bring you home a lot of money."

Typical Pacey. Blames everything on the intellect who happens to have a smaller income than the high-school drop-out. "Okay, Pace, just go!" I turned the hot water on in the shower and stepped out of my pajamas, consisting of one of Pacey's tee shirts and a pair of shorts. Just moments after stepping in the shower, I heard the door open. "Pacey, I told you to go. Your meeting is in twenty minutes!"

The shower curtain was pulled open so quickly, the loud noise made me yelp. I tried my best to cover up, just in case it _wasn't_ Pacey; rather, an intruder. I looked up to meet familiar blue eyes. "You managed to have forgotten, Miss Potter, that I haven't taken a shower yet this morning." He slipped off his boxer shorts and stepped into the shower with me. "Hand me that shampoo, will you?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. He was _trying_ to torture me! He knew that I loved fooling around in the shower with him, and this morning, he just happened to have a meeting and **postponed** taking his shower to get my knickers in a wad!

The bathroom smelled of citrus, thanks to the shampoo I had just bought yesterday. Within three minutes, Pacey was finished. He kissed me gently on the lips, and stepped out of the shower, managing to playfully smack my naked bottom before he left the bathroom. The bugger.

I hurried through shaving my legs and hopping out of the shower, simply because I wanted to send Eddie's book back to him. Quite frankly, I know he could have done a lot better, but I knew that the subject was still a bit tender in his heart. After all, I had told him that I was back with Pacey and I was in no state to get out of that relationship. His novel was about a girl at a bar, who was intellectual and only working there during school. It was basically about me. I knew why he chose to be so vague with details; it was a tale of me ripping his heart from his chest!

It wasn't until four thirty that I had finished, and I emailed Eddie back with all the notes and corrections. Overall, I told him I adored it, and I really did! Now all he had to do was send it to four other editors and ask for it to be printed. Pacey hadn't been back yet by the time I was finished. I had better not have called him though, because who knows what kind of deal he was working out with the other restaurant owners. He had been trying for a larger restaurant space for the past year or so, and he was looking to merge with another restaurant. Pacey named his restaurant Lato Di Cape, which means "Side of Cape" in Italian. He wanted to bring home with him, and I understand completely. As I mentioned, it was one of the most successful restaurants in New York City.

Pacey has been bringing in about $230,000 each year, which is tremendous. So many people have wanted to buy the restaurant, but he's attached to it. Dawson has actually used the restaurant for some of his movies! And I guest starred in it, of course. Well, I was in the background of the shot, in an elegant red dress that showed off my long legs. My hair was in waves and I had on the most expensive diamond bracelet with a ring to match! I caught Pacey watching me on more than one occasion, and the lay that evening had been an unforgettable one. I still have that dress, as a matter of fact. With the bracelet. Dawson gave them to me as a gift. He said that it was nothing compared to the friendship we had. Dawson also gave Pacey something, that cost more than 100 of those dresses and necklaces: a 2008 Chaparral Signature 280 Cruiser. That's a boat, if anyone needed to know. It cost Dawson $180,000. Then again, that wouldn't matter because Dawson seems to reel in a hearty $3.8 Million per film (and that's the average). We've gone out several times, and last summer, we went down to the Florida Keys like we did in 1999. It was amazing.

Pacey finally came home at six o'clock, and apologized for being so late. He said he had to make a stop, but I didn't care. All I wanted was him.


End file.
